


Collecting Pollen

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternative Nano Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Florist!Dean, M/M, One Shot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Castiel's landlord lets him keep bees on his apartment's rooftop, but forbids plants to keep the other tenants from treating it as communal space. She doesn't want any lawsuits from bee stings, so Castiel brings his bees fresh flowers almost everyday. When his usual flower shop is closed for renovations, Castiel finds the florist at the next closest shop incredibly hot and just can't help but ride the flirtatious vibes between them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Collecting Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flora

Castiel opens the door and is immediately assaulted by the waft of freshly cut flowers. The store near his place never smelled so nice. He touches the flowers closest to him gingerly and smiles as he passes all the beautifully opened blooms. 

“Welcome to—” Castiel spins around to face the sales counter, “—Holy-Hot-Hell, Blue Eyes.”

He is fairly certain Google Maps did not mention that as the store’s name. The man across the room smiles brilliantly as he abandons the vase he was tying a bow about and flies around the counter. 

“Is there  _ anything _ I can do to help you today, Blue Eyes?” His name tag reads Dean.

“I’d like to purchase some cut flowers,” Castiel’s voice croaks out, rough around the edges from the abundance of talking he was required to do at work.

“Yes, of course.” Dean touches his shoulder and catches Castiel’s eyes with his. “The occasion?”

“Occasion?” Castiel asks.

“Yes. Date? I’m sorry I fucked up. Proposal: I’d like to have sex with you.” 

Castiel is certain the way he heard those words were not how they were supposed to be said but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Surprise me?” Castiel almost whispers, his throat scratching, sorely. Dean’s own eyes were a tawny green. They matched the foliage surrounding him. 

Dean looks away quickly and up at the ceiling, a grin grows on his face. He moves to the front door and flips the open sign around. “Come with me,” he says, leading Castiel by the hand to a back room.

Castiel follows, heart beating a little faster. Dean leads him behind a closed door and inside, the smell of all the flowers intensifies, almost a heady miasma of fog drugging him happy. It’s cooler and more humid in here. Dean shuffles at a work bench for a few while Castiel takes in the scenery around him. The walls are a dark gray and the floor concrete with drains in the middle areas, slightly sloped to catch the water. Plants are everywhere and the lights above illuminate their greenery as the focal point in the room. 

“Here we are.” Dean captivates Castiel’s attention, but not before placing something atop his head and mussing with his hair a bit. “Perfect,” he drawls out the ‘per,’ and his hands fall to cup Castiel’s face. 

Castiel’s heart skips and his breath catches as Dean backs him up to a wall behind him. His shoulder blades hit the smooth surface and Dean crowds his space, slipping a leg between his.

“Is staying quiet an invitation to my earlier proposal?” He near whispers, the hairs on Castiel’s ear tremble with each word.

Castiel cannot speak, the only response a desperate groan. Immediately, Dean’s thigh presses into his groin and he bites at his ear gently. His hands roam down Castiel’s sides and pull his shirt free from it’s tuck. Dean’s mouth moves to nip and suck down Castiel’s jawline while he works Castiel’s shirt buttons free and slides his shirt to the ground. 

Castiel’s nipples perk at the cool crisp air and his skin starts to goose bump at the overstimulation to his senses. Dean finds his lips and his teeth scrape lightly at the dry skin before licking at the seam.

Castiel’s mouth falls open and a gasp tumbles out as Dean’s fingernail scratches lightly at one of his hardened nubs. Taking advantage, Dean licks into his mouth with a hunger. Castiel rocks his hips into Dean’t thigh and shivers when Dean unbuttons his khakis, sliding them down and leaving Castiel in only his boxers and socks. 

Castiel faintly hears something next to his ear as one of Dean’s arms disappear from caressing his chest, and he smells the burning odor of a heater turning on for the first time in a while. He moans his approval into Dean’s mouth, giving as much as he gets, and tugs at Dean’s apron.

If he was going to be seen naked, Castiel deserved to get an eyeful for himself, too. 

Dean steps back and shucks the apron, but he leaves the rest of his clothes on, shaking his head at Castiel’s hiked eyebrow. Castiel is mesmerized by Dean’s spit slicked perfect lips as he says, “Just in case a customer comes in while the sign says ‘Closed.’”

Castiel groans in frustration but pulls Dean closer by his belt loops and unzips his jeans. He slides a hand inside and massages Dean’s growing erection with his palm. Dean blocks Castiel by leaning his weight on his forearms against the wall. They kiss again, tongues entwining and exploring. Dean readjusts and pins Castiel’s arm between them, pulling Castiel toward him and groping his ass. 

Castiel moans and nips at Dean’s lips after they part. Dean’s fingers slide down and grip at his asshole through his underwear and Castiel follows the pressure. “Mmm. Do that again.”

He brings his fingers to Castiel’s lips and commands, “suck.” Castiel is all too happy and laves at each digit, trying his best to leave as much saliva behind as possible. Dean extracts his fingers and slides his hands beneath Castiel’s boxers, rubbing against the puckered flesh. 

The sound that comes from Castiel’s throat borders on feral and he pushes back until one of the fingers breach his entrance. It’s not enough and Castiel bites down on Dean’s neck after stretching the hem of the shirt out with his fingers.

Dean growls and his fingers go deeper, drawing a gasp from Castiel. He scissors his fingers and Castiel’s ass flutters, tensing and relaxing. The pressure is good, but it’s making Castiel feel empty deeper inside and he wants to remedy that quickly. 

Stumbling, Castiel unbuttons Dean’s jeans and roughly pulls his dick out, giving it a few tugs. “Now,” he grunts and shoves his own boxers down, flinging them to the side with his foot. Dean spins Castiel around and drags his hips back, spreading his legs further apart. 

Castiel feels as Dean’s dick slides against his ass before pushing and pressing past the puckered rim of his ass. Heat, pressure, and fullness fill him as Dean eases in. Castiel groans and thrusts back, seating himself fully on Dean’s cock in a hurry. His insides flutter. His ass squeezes and relaxes around Dean, trying to suck him in further as Dean pulls away and slams back. 

Castiel’s vocal senses fail him; his mouth slacks open and guttural noises escape into the air. Dean grips his hips with bruising force and slams back into Castiel. Both of Castiel’s hands are propping him up. He reaches one back to find Dean’s hand, leaving his face to squash with his and Dean’s weight against the wall with every fuck. Dean’s hand follows his as Castiel guides it to his chest, sliding it down further until Castiel’s dick bobs into his palm. Dean’s fingers wrap around Castiel’s member and jacks him off, infuriatingly slow. He leans over and bites into Castiel’s shoulder blade hard enough for Castiel to yelp and stammer when shoving himself back on Dean’s cock. The action forces Dean to hit his prostate and Castiel’s heart stutters. He mumbles out something close to, “more of that, there,” between labored breaths.

Dean apparently catches on to his meaning and bites him again, keeping the angle just right and careening forward. Castiel feels saliva slip from his lips and Dean hammers in faster. He yanks on Castiel’s dick quicker and pulls Castiel closer to him. The only noises Castiel hears is flesh slapping against flesh in quickening rhythm and their breathing between the moans and groans.

The closer Castiel gets to his tipping point, the louder he is and the more he pushes back and grinds his hips. His eyes roll back into his head as Dean’s head brushes past the nub inside him and he grinds, keeping it there for longer than Dean seems to like. 

Dean’s frustration causes him to push Castiel forward against the wall and grab him by the hips, ramming into his ass in hard thrusts. Castiel’s hands are the only thing keeping his torso from falling to the ground in putty when Dean retreats and he’s just short of screaming at the roughness. He’s pretty certain his ass is going to be stinging for days, reminding him of the amazing sex he’d love to have a repeat of every morning and evening. 

Dean moves his hands back and spreads Castiel’s asscheeks further apart, giving him mere millimeters to shove in deeper. It feels like so much more and Castiel’s face screws shut as he tries to hang on for moments longer.

Another thrust forward falters before Dean’s burying his cock deep in Castiel’s ass, fire pouring from him and filling his insides with molten lava. Castiel’s screaming as white overtakes his vision.

He jerks up and forward, sheets falling from his naked torso. His body is drenched in sweat and the room smells intensely of sex. Castiel cracks one eye open and groans. He lifts his bed sheet up to peek and come covers both him and his linens. 

At some point during the night or throughout his dream, his boxers had been shoved down and were now entangled by his feet. Castiel groans again and falls back onto his pillow. He really should ask out the flower guy at some point. It might help his many vivid wet dreams calm the fuck down. He needs to get laid badly, and he’ll only get so far if he keeps using his bees as an excuse to buy flowers for. 

Reluctant to get out of bed, Castiel pries his sticky self away and shuffles to the bathroom. He turns the shower knob all the way to hot and closes the curtain. While letting the water warm, he splashes cold water on his face and looks at his pathetic reflection in the mirror. But what shocks him isn’t his drool stained face, or his messy hair. It’s the flower crown sitting firmly over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
